Positive
by little-miss-beth
Summary: The one word that changed Kelly Jones life for ever. Flash/Kelly. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my first fic, and it's un-beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine!**_

_**R&R, please!**_

Kelly Jones sat in the bathroom adjoining her room. As head girl she had her own quarters, but she prefered to sleep with the girls in the dorm. But the bathroom there was too open and public. Not to mention the cameras Polly had set up in there. Kelly's bathroom was one of the only places without a camera. That was why she had to do it here…

Kelly sighed and turned back to the small stick. She held her breath and turned it over. She cursed at the result.

_+Positive+_

Damn.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Kelly sat in her bathroom and wept. She could never tell the father, he would leave her, she knew it, just like her dad did all those years ago. _No, I will not think about that. I've got to stay strong._ She knew Flash would be astonished, shocked, angry if anything. Kelly had treated the night as a mistake ever since it happened. Hell, she didn't actually view it as a mistake; she was just annoyed with herself for crossing the line and mixing business with pleasure.

It was in that position Annabelle found her an hour later. She knocked on the door, hoping Kelly was in there. A full-scale search had been organised across the entire school. Annabelle was the only one who dared go to Kelly's quarters. She was the only one who knew where the traps were, incidentally. "Kells? You in there?" A muffled sobbing sound came through the door. Annabelle was worried now. Kelly Jones, crying? That wasn't a common sight. "Kells, I'm coming in." She opened the door (locks really were useless in this school) and blinked at the sight. Kelly was sitting on the floor, curled up into a small ball. After she got over her initial shock, Annabelle rushed in and put her arm around Kelly. "Kelly? What's wrong?"

Choking through her sobs, Kelly just pointed at the pregnancy test on the counter. Annabelle paled. She reached over and looked at the results.

"Shit." she muttered. "Whose is it? Flash? Suppose it must be. Wait … that means … oh my god. You did it?" Kelly gave Annabelle a withering look.

"No. It just appeared." Kelly sighed and sat up. "I just don't know what to do, you know? How can I tell Flash? Hell, what am I going to tell Miss Fritton and the girls?"

"I don't know Kells, but you should tell Flash first. He's the one with the right to know, right?"

Kelly sighed. "I guess so. God, Belle, why do you always have to be so _right_?" Annabelle chuckled. Kelly was at least trying to be her normal self. Kelly got up. "Come on then. I need to get ready to be the ultimate heartbreaker, right?" She washed her face, brushed her short bob and reapplied her lipstick. There. Perfection. Sighing, she turned back to Annabelle. "Let's go shock the world, huh?" Linking arms, they walked out the door.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Flash was worried. Tanya and Tara had rang him (how they got a phone he didn't know) and told him Kelly was missing. He still blushed whenever he heard her name. That night was … well, heavenly was the only way to describe it. But Kelly was blanking him now. Surely it wasn't that bad a memory for her? Sighing, he turned back to the vodka factory. He was searching there, as going in the school wasn't exactly the best move for him. Turning, his heart stopped. Kelly was stalking towards him. Looking as beautiful as ever, might he add. But something was off. Were there _tears_ glistening in Kelly's eyes? "Kel? What's wrong?"

Kelly started to sob. Flash, not caring what anyone might say, quickly stepped forwards and enveloped her. Kelly sobbed into his chest. Flash kissed her head. "Come on Kel, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, can I?"

Kelly stepped back. Even though she was crying, her voice came out clear. "Do you _promise_ to help me? Even if you don't want to?" She knew she was being silly, but she had to hear that he would honestly help her.

"What? Yes, Kel, I promise. I will always help you." Flash said, confused. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Kelly took a deep breath and wondered how to say this. _Just say it straight out. Just say 'I'm pregnant'._

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Chapter Two's here, but I've got to say that there probably won't be an update every day, you're just lucky!**_

_**Big hugs to **__**XXbestfriend1XX for reviewing! Thank you!**_

_**And on with the story!**_

Flash gaped. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Flash, with your child." Kelly said weakly through her tears. A new round came flowing.

Flash couldn't think. Hell, he, a 26-year-old man, had impregnated an 18-year-old girl. Before he got his thoughts together, Kelly had taken his silence as a dismissal and started to run out crying. "No! Kel, wait!"

Kelly turned around. "Yes?" She managed to look dignified and hopeful at the same time - quite some feat when you're crying.

Flash stepped forward and hugged Kelly. He tried to put everything he was feeling into it, and he thought - well, hoped - she sensed that as her arms went round his middle. "Kel. I have to ask, so don't be mad, kay?" When she nodded, he continued. "Are you sure? I mean, you're definitely pregnant?" He winced at the word. Saying it just made it feel more real.

Kelly nodded. "Yes. I did a test. I'm sure." She sniffled a few times then looked up at Flash. "Sorry for being such a cry-baby. Its hormones, I guess." She looked so put out that Flash had to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kel, we'll sort this out." He stepped back, but kept one arm around her shoulders. "Now, who do you want to tell first - the girls, or Camilla?"

Kelly sighed. "Best get Miss Fritton out the way first." Flash chuckled quietly as he led her out of the room.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Harry, Kelly, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Miss Fritton trilled as they walked into her office. She smiled to see Flash's arm around Kelly - where she and all the girls thought it belonged. "Please, take a seat." she continued, gesturing to the two seats on the other side of her desk. They sat, Flash taking Kelly's hand.

"We've got something we need to tell you." Flash said, solemn for once. Some of the twinkle went out of Miss Fritton's eyes. Flash looked at Kelly, asking with his eyes if he should tell her or if she should. Kelly took a deep breath and turned to Miss Fritton.

"I'm pregnant."

Miss Fritton fainted.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Do you think she's alright?" Flash asked Kelly uncertainly. Kelly was crouched over Miss Fritton checking for any injuries, remembering the mandatory first aid training all St Trinian girls had to do when they joined.

"She's fine; she just fainted out of shock. Didn't hit her head _too _hard, so I don't think there will be too much damage. Of course, I'm more worried about she'll say to us when she does come round…" Flash chuckled and then got up and went into the small bathroom adjoining her office. He got a jug that was conveniently standing next to the sink and filled it with water. He brought it out and handed it to Kelly. She grinned, who didn't wish to do this to the batty headmistress? She overturned the jug onto Miss Fritton's head.

Miss Fritton jolted upright, water dripping out of her hair. "Where? Who? Wha…" She said, whirling around, catching sight of Kelly and Flash. "Ah. You've got some explaining to do, hmm?" She said sternly, looking at Flash. Flash gulped and prepared himself for a gruelling. At least he'd have Kelly by his side.

One gruelling hour later, in which they got told off for being 'irresponsible' and 'setting a bad example to the younger girls', Miss Fritton told them they could go. Sighing with relief, Flash got to his feet, helping Kelly up and turning to the door. "Wait a minute, Flash. I would like to talk to you… alone." Miss Fritton called out.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath. He turned and kissed Kelly's forehead, chuckling as she blushed. Kelly walked out, but not before throwing a worried glance back at him over her shoulder.

"Take a seat, Harry." Miss Fritton said. He sighed. She only called him Harry when she was annoyed with him. He sat. "Harry, I need to know. Firstly, when did this happen? And secondly, what do _you_ think Kelly should do?"

"Well, it _happened_ after the heist. And before you say something about it, no, I do not regret it. Hell, Camilla, you know how I feel about Kelly. I'm half in love with her, and it may sound weird but I'm happy. Deliriously happy, really. There's finally something me and Kel can do together. I'm just worried now, y'know? I mean, there's a, what, eight year age gap? To some people that's bordering on paedophilia. And the second question, I honestly don't know. It's Kelly's decision, if anything. I just want her to be happy." Flash took a deep breath. The age gap really was worrying him. From the look of Camilla's face, it worried her too.

"Very well, Flash. You can go. But if you hurt her…" she trailed off, the barely masked threat lingering.

"I won't, Millie. You know I won't." Flash said, completely serious for once. Some of the twinkle went back to Miss Fritton's eyes. She made shooing motions for him to leave, smiling. He touched his brow, saluting her, before sauntering out.

Kelly was waiting for him. She looked happy. It suddenly hit Flash as to why. "Damn. You were listening, weren't you?"

She giggled - a very un-Kelly-like thing to do. "Yup. Nice to know what goes on inside your head. We all wonder sometimes, you know." Flash chuckled, before a thought struck him and he groaned. Kelly looked up. "What?"

"I've just realised." Flash said gravely. Kelly nodded at him to continue. "Now we've got to tell the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile, but I lost the start of this chapter and had to start again! This is a short chapter, but I've got a load of friends round right now so I can't really write much! The twins are a bit OOC in here, so I'll apologise for this in advance! **_

_**Big hugs to XXbestfriend1XX, Emerald Penguin and mairze for reviewing! You guys rule!**_

_**And on with the story!**_

They had finally managed to gather all the girls in the dorm after about an hour. It hadn't helped that Flash was distracted all throughout the search. He kept rubbing his cheek where Kelly had pecked him before they went they separate ways - Flash to find the first years and Kelly to find all the others. Could Kelly possibly feel…? No. No, she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her. He needed to stop thinking about it before he went mad.

Flash walked into the dorm, herding in the last few first years. He looked and saw everyone sitting round facing the bed where Kelly was sitting. She looked up and smiled, patting the bed beside her. He grinned and walked over, sitting beside her and slinging his arm over her shoulders. She leant back, unconsciously leaning her head against his chest. The girls smiled at seeing his arm there - making them look like a sickeningly-sweet couple. Looked like Kelly had finally accepted her feelings for Flash and let him in.

"Kells? You said there was something you needed to tell us?" Annabelle said, playing innocent. If she let on that she already knew, rumours of favouritism would fly round - something Kelly really didn't need to deal with right now.

Kelly smiled in thanks. "Yes. We," she started, emphasising the 'we', "have something to tell you." She looked up at Flash, and he smiled encouragingly. She took a deep breath and said

"I'm pregnant. With Flash."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Silence for a second. Kelly had managed to do what all the staff had labelled impossible - rendered the St Trinian girls speechless. Then the room exploded.

"Oh. My. God!" The Posh Totties squealed in unison, complete with hand gestures. Various curses, swears and exclamations rang through the room. Kelly smiled at some of the more … _inventive _... language used and looked round to check that everyone was taking the news well. Her eyes swept past the Emos, Geeks, Rude Girls and Ecos before settling on the First Years. Most of them seemed to be happy, but the twins were sitting on their hammocks frowning - almost in tears by the looks of things.

"Tara? Tanya? What's wrong, girls?" Kelly called out across the room. Most of the girls quietened down, realising something was wrong. The girls looked at each other and simultaneously burst into tears. They ran over and threw themselves at Kelly. The other girls in the room all filed out, knowing that the twins and Kelly would appreciate some privacy. "Girls. Tell me what's wrong, please!" Kelly exclaimed. Not many things could drive these two to tears.

The girls looked at each other and then Tanya said "You're replacing us, aren't you? You won't spend as much time with us anymore!" The two girls started crying with renewed force.

Kelly shook her head in exasperation. Really, the thought that she would spend any less time with the girls because of this! "Girls! Don't worry; I'm not going to replace you!" Seeing that the twins were less than convinced, she added, "I didn't mean for this to happen, it was a mistake!" Hearing an sharp intake of breath from behind her, she turned. The pain in Flash's eyes was evident.

"That's all it was, was it? A mistake?" Flash said; the hurt obvious in his voice. "I thought it meant something to you, the same thing it meant for me. I was wrong, though, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he left the room.

"Flash! Wait!" Kelly called after him in despair, but it was too late. He was gone.

"Oh Kel! We're sorry! We made Flash leave as well!" the twins cried.

"No, don't worry, it's okay." Kelly comforted them. Inside she was wondering if it was ever going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Life just got in the way, you know - considering I'm writing this in my IT lesson, and haven't been able to anywhere else! Sorry this is so short, but I need to get onto the next chapter - I'll be doing a bit of a time skip for next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed - you keep me writing!**_

_**Here's chapter four of **_**Positive**_**!**_

Kelly sat in the head's dorm, reading. She knew the only way she would be able to do anything without breaking down and crying would be to completely focus her mind on something else - in this case doing her month-old English assignment. The twins had left after she came up to her room, muttering something about they should leave before they messed something else up. She turned the page of her book, engrossed.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

About half an hour later, the book was wrenched from her hands. She looked up, about to hit whoever had just violated her personal space. Her fist _almost_ hit his face when she realised it was Flash. Her hand stopped and flopped to her side.

"Flash." She whispered. He had come back! "Flash, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ..."

"How do you feel about me?" Flash interrupted, his eyes flashing. Kelly sucked in a breath. He was asking her this now? She couldn't tell him, he was going to end up breaking her.

Flash could see her indecision. "Tell me how you feel about me." He repeated. He was starting to regret his rash decision to ask her straight out. But he had to know, he had to. What if she only liked him as a friend? What if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore?

Kelly could see the pain in Flash's eyes. She knew it was hard for him to show this more vulnerable side to her, and that if she said the wrong thing she could ruin him. "I-I like you, Flash." Kelly said, flustered. "We all do."

"Oh." Flash said, his heart plummeting. She liked him as a friend, nothing more. He should have known, he supposed. Why would a girl like Kelly Jones like a man like _him_? He got up from where he had perched on the bed and made for the door.

"Flash, wait!" Kelly said, quickly realising that Flash had taken her words in the wrong way. She had been about to continue that she liked him more than the others. She got up from the bed and ran to Flash, grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

Flash turned. "Why, Kelly? You know I how much I like you, Kel. Do you really think it doesn't hurt to hear that you like me as a friend and nothing more?" He turned away, shrugging off Kelly's arm before leaving the room.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Flash walked out of the school, ignoring the twin's attempts to stop him. He walked straight into town, into a bank, out again, and then back to the school. Going straight to Camilla's office, he knocked and walked straight in. "Camilla." he said. She looked up, puzzled. He went into his pocket and got out a bundle of money. Putting it down on the desk, he said "Make sure Kelly gets it, please. I-I have to go."

Camilla was shocked, to say the least. She gaped at him for a moment, before realizing who un-ladylike she looked. "Harry! But-but why? What about Kelly?"

Flash flinched when Camilla said Kelly's name. Before he could fabricate a suitable excuse for going, Kelly rushed into the room. Flash turned away from Kelly, therefore not noticing that there were tears running down her face. Kelly stopped when she saw Flash, sobbing more when he turned away. Flash looked at Camilla and took a breath.

"I quit."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Firstly, I want to apologize for the huge wait. My dad blocked on my computer, so I can only get on with the computers in Music - somewhere I can't get to very often. I'm still writing though, and I will update whenever I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I less than three you all.**_

_** There is a five month time skip in this chapter, so Flash has been gone for five months. I'm assuming we don't know his full name, so I'm calling him Harry Johnson.**_

_**Here's chapter five!**_

Five months. Five months since Flash had left. Five months since Kelly had had an emotional breakdown in the middle of her English class. Four months since Kelly had gone to her first doctor's appointment, four months since she had broken down there as well when the doctor had asked where the father was.

Three months since Polly had cracked the password on the schools security and had found Flash's real name. _Harry Johnson_ - Kelly couldn't stop saying it.

It was a week since she had found out the gender, and she had told no one. She suspected Belle knew, which meant Miss Fritton knew, which meant all the staff knew... which in theory _would_ mean the whole school knew, but the staff were too scared of her to spread rumours. She had taken care of that in fourth year...

Anyway, she hadn't told anyone because she wanted to tell Flash first. She firmly believed that they would find Flash. Even if he wanted nothing to do with her, which was, when she thought about it, quite likely, she needed to tell him.

Was it really so bad that she wanted to give Flash a chance to know his son?

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Polly rushed into the room where Kelly had been sitting reflecting. "Kelly! We've found him!"

Kelly sat up and stared at her. "What do you mean, you've found him?" Desperately, she tried to squash the hope that threatened to blossom inside her.

Polly beamed. "I've managed to get in to the CCTV logs and we've had a positive match! He's been seen going into an office in Greenwich for a few hours, then coming out again. He's done the same thing for three weeks at the same time. We've got him!"

Kelly smiled for the first time in a week. "Jackpot."

Kelly had insisted that she be shown the video. The geeks, realising how much Kelly missed Flash, had copied the videos on to a separate disk, just for Kelly. Kelly put it into her mini T.V (a _sorry-we-didn't-stop-Flash-leaving-and-thank-you-for-not-killing-us-in-fourth-year_ present from the staff) and kept it on loop. She stared at the small figure making his way into the office, and then out again. She touched the figure and then rested her hand on her slightly protruding belly.

"That's your dad, little Harry."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

They'd finally got a definite location on Flash. The twins had tailed him for days, having the time of their lives as they ran around London. They had found Flash's apartment and had reported secretly to Kelly that Flash didn't have a girlfriend. That reassured Kelly more than anything else - maybe he'd be more willing to listen to her if he wasn't distracted by another girl?

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"But what if he hates me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if-"

"Look, Kells, everyone knows that Flash loves you and always will."

It was the day of the plan and Kelly, Annabelle and Polly sat in one corner of the train carriage. Miss Fritton was in the other, humming happily to herself.

"But how do you _know_?" Kelly asked desperately. She was trying to suppress it but she knew that unless someone reassured her soon she would have a nervous breakdown.

Polly and Annabelle shared a look before coming to a decision. Annabelle reached over and took out Polly's laptop. While Polly started setting something up, Belle started to explain. "You know when the twins came up and started tailing Flash?" Annabelle began. Kelly nodded, wondering where Belle was going with this. "Well, while he was out, they slipped into his apartment and put up some cameras." Seeing Kelly's furious face, Polly quickly pushed the laptop towards Kelly and bolted, dragging Belle with her.

Kelly sighed. Putting in the headphones Polly had thoughtfully provided, she pressed play on the video Polly had set up. She gasped when Flash appeared on the screen laying in bed; blushing at the thought of what had happened the last time she had seen Flash in a bed. She turned her attention to the video.

_Flash rolled over in the bed, murmuring. Suddenly he groaned. "No, Kel, please don't go!" He rolled over again and said. "I love you Kel. Why can't you just believe it?"_

Kelly gasped. He loved her? Like, seriously? Subconsciously storing the fact that Flash sleep-talked in the back of her mind (you never knew when you might need blackmail material), she smiled, not noticing the silent tear that ran down her cheek. Getting up, she walked over to the girls. "Let's go get him."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Nervous was an understatement for how Kelly was feeling now. She had been left with strict instructions not to move from the café she was in until the others got back - where they had gone she didn't want to know. At least it gave her some time to sort out her feelings for Flash.

She thought. She had known that Flash was - in his own words - 'half in love with her', but seeing the video had made her understand that Flash did love her, completely and utterly.

As always, she felt a strange yearning for Flash as she thought of him. Until now she had put it down as hormones, as something to ignore, but now she realised what it meant. She'd finally figured it out. She was in love with Flash.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

As soon as the girls came back (she still didn't want to know where they'd been) she pounced. After ensuring that Miss Fritton wasn't eavesdropping, she dropped the bombshell.

"I was thinking about it, and I've realised something. I'm in love with Flash."

Belle and Polly's mouths dropped open. There was a moment of silence then Belle squealed. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Laughing, she turned to Polly. "And _you_ owe me a fiver!"

Kelly finally stood outside Flash's door. She hesitated. Would he want to see her? Shaking her head, she summoned up the famous St. Trinian courage and knocked on the door.

A second passed. She heard footsteps up to the door. Then Flash opened it and stared at Kelly.

_**Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffie. But there is a reason. I've written two alternate paths that this story can go down - fluff or angst. I want you to tell me which one you'd prefer. Don't worry; the next chapter is written up, I just want to have your opinion!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I never thought this fic would be so popular! I mean, twenty five reviews! Wow, guys! And for those who said the last cliff hanger was bad… Sorry, my friends. Also, thanks to my RL friends who read this - your reactions are always priceless!**_

_** Secondly, I **_**know**_** everyone said fluff, but after writing my fluff, me and my 'beta' decided that the angst was so much better. Don't worry, you will definitely get fluff eventually. You'll just need to wait a while…**_

_** Here's chapter six!**_

_A second passed. She heard footsteps up to the door. Then Flash opened it and stared at Kelly._

It would have been the best moment of Kelly's life if Flash hadn't slammed the door in her face.

"Flash!" Kelly cried, eyes misting over at the rejection. She banged on the door, attracting some strange looks from passers-by. Annabelle and Polly rushed up from where they were hidden across the street; taking Kelly by the arms and slowly easing her away from Flash's apartment. They were silently making evil plans to kill Flash when they heard Kelly muttering. "Why would he want me? I'm nothing special. Why would he love me? No one loves me, why would he?"

Polly and Belle looked at each other, aghast.

"No, Kells, no. Don't say that about yourself. Flash _loves_ you. Remember that."

But nothing they could say would stop Kelly's muttering - it was if she was in a world of her own. Polly and Annabelle guided her slowly towards the tube station. One concerned passer-by stopped the trio. "Is she… you know… okay?" he asked awkwardly.

Polly and Annabelle exchanged looks. "Um… that depends on your definition of okay…" Polly trailed off.

Belle suddenly realised Kelly hadn't stopped with them. Frantically searching for her, she caught sight of her at the top of the stairs to the underground. Quickly she sprinted after her, leaving Polly to apologise to the stranger before rushing after her. Hearts in their mouths, they reached the top of the stairs in time to see Kelly plunge to the bottom.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Flash sat in his apartment, staring out the window into the street below. He hadn't expected to see Kelly here, of all places. He was only just starting to mend his broken heart, so as soon as he had seen Kelly he had had to shut the door - not before sneaking a look at his unborn child, of course.

He hated it in London. Everyone at work thought he was grumpy and he missed the girls at St Trinians. And Kelly, of course, although the magnitude of the "missing" part was exponential in comparison. Seeing her again, if only for a second, made him realise that however hard he tried he would never get over Kelly; he would never stop loving her.

His phone rang. Picking it up, he barked a gruff "'Lo?" Understandably, he wasn't really in the mood for a long conversation.

"Flash, its Polly."

Flash was astonished. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"That isn't the point. Belle said we had to tell you, Kelly just fell down the stairs and we're on the way to the hospital now."

Flash's heart stopped. "What? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

He heard Polly sigh. "Kelly's unconscious. Baby's fine, as far as we know. But why would you care? The only reason she's in this situation is because you rejected her."

Flash's breath hitched. That's what they thought? They though Flash didn't _care_ about Kelly? "Polly, I love her more than anything else in the world. Please, let me come and see her, if only to apologise. _Please_."

Polly's voice softened slightly. "We're heading towards St. Thomas'. We'll tell them to expect you."

And with that, she hung up.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Hello? I'm here to see Kelly Jones?" Flash said breathlessly. He had run up to the reception desk from the car park after driving like a maniac to the hospital, so great was his worry.

The receptionist didn't look up from where she was inspecting her nails. "Room 25, East Wing."

Flash quickly went up the stairs towards the wing. Turning the corner, he came to Room 25. The door was slightly ajar so he looked in. Polly and Annabelle sat on opposite sides of the beds, each holding one of Kelly's hands. Flash knocked on the door lightly, making Polly and Annabelle look up. Polly got up and hugged him. "We missed you, but you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Flash half-smiled sheepishly. "I know. I was an idiot." He stopped; his eyes going to Kelly. She lay motionless on the bed.

Seeing Flash staring at Kelly, Belle smiled softly and indicated for him to sit in Polly's recently vacated chair. As he sat down Belle rose and left the room with Polly. Flash was thankful; they could clearly see he wanted a moment alone with Kelly.

Taking her hand, he began to say what had been on his mind since Polly had phoned him. "Kel, I love you. So much. I'm sorry for leaving you, sorry for hurting you, sorry for everything I've ever done wrong. I love you so much, Kel, and I-I never want to leave you again. I don't care if you don't reciprocate, I just want you to know how much I love you." Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly.

"Aww!" Flash turned and saw Annabelle leaning in the doorway, smiling softly. Walking past her, Polly put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you'll want to stay here til she wakes up, right?"

Flash nodded. "No way am I leaving."

Polly smirked. "That's what I thought you'd say. In that case, you need to go down to the nurses' station and put your name and details down if you're gonna be staying after visiting hours." Seeing Flash's disgruntled face she laughed. "Go on, it'll only take a few minutes!"

Groaning slightly, Flash stood up. "I'll be back in a minute, then." he announced to the room. Bending over Kelly's hand, he kissed it softly before straightening up and, with a nod to the two girls, leaving the room.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

It couldn't have been any more than a few minutes later when Polly saw Kelly's eyelids flutter. She gripped Kelly's hand. "Kells? Kells, you there?"

Groaning, Kelly's eyes opened. "I feel like I've just been hit by a truck. What the hell happened?"

Squealing with delight, both girls hugged her. "Kells, you'll never believe whose here!" Belle said breathlessly.

"Miss Fritton?"

"Nope."

"Twins?"

"Nada."

"Who?"

The girls exchanged glances. "It's Flash! He came back!" Looking at Kelly, they expected shocked happiness. What they didn't expect was the look of confusion.

"Whose Flash?"


End file.
